


Some Find Solace by Genarti

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Mountain - Carter & Grammar (Song)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Color, Fantasy, Female Characters, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The old woman is tired, but she knows her successor will come. The mountain calls its own.





	Some Find Solace by Genarti

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Find Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141495) by [genarti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/pseuds/genarti). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Some Find Solace by Genarti](http://archiveofourown.org/works/141495)  
**Length** : 0:13:12 w/music 0:16:41  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [no music Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Some%20Find%20Solace%20by%20Genarti.mp3)  
[with music Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Some%20Find%20Solace%20by%20Genarti%20%28music%29.mp3)  


With Music 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
